


Les Amis go skiing!

by grantairehair



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi, i don't even have anything to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairehair/pseuds/grantairehair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. Wildly OOC fluff in the snow. Not much skiing is accomplished. T for language and sex references, I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Amis go skiing!

“Grantaire, we’re supposed to be skiing.”

“I am skiing!”

“YOU JUST HAD AN ENTIRE BOTTLE OF WINE ALL TO YOURSELF GRANTAIRE HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO SKI WHEN THERE IS MORE ALCOHOL IN YOUR BLOOD THAN BLOOD.”

“Well how else am I supposed to enjoy myself?”

“I don’t know, maybe actually try to have fun sans alcohol?”

“But the alcohol makes the fun. And it’s so cold out here!” Grantaire winked and shoved Enjolras’s shoulder playfully, digging his other hand into Enjolras’s coat and finding it quite warm.

Enjolras rolls his eyes and shoves him back, a little harder than Grantaire shoved him but not intended to cause any real harm.

He obviously underestimated the extent of Grantaire’s inebriation, however, because Grantaire lacked the ability to right himself and ended up tumbling headfirst down the hill, his skis sprawled out behind him. He eventually rolled onto his back. Enjolras chuckled and went down to help him.

”You look like a God descending to help a lowly peasant like myself, Apollo!” Grantaire shouted from the bottom, covered head to toe in snow. He had already started laughing when Enjolras reached him. As soon as Enjolras catalogued his state (no major injuries, still completely trashed by the wine), they both laughed until their stomachs hurt before moving onto other pastimes.

-

“Bossuet, you’re like eighteen times more likely to catch a cold when you’re actually in the cold.”

“Don’t be such a party pooper. Skiing’s fun. Sometimes you land on top of each other.”

“I don’t understand why we need skis to fall on top of each other.”

“It’s more fun in the snow.”

“IT’S MORE FUN WHEN I DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT CATCHING FUCKING PNEUMONIA AND DROWNING FROM THE WATER IN MY LUNGS.”

“You must be fun at parties.”

“BOSSUET YOU WOULD KNOW I PARTY WITH YOU ALL THE TIME.”

“That is true.” Bossuet said, laughing. “Come on, though, you can’t just come up to the top of the hill and not ski down!”

“Ok, fine, but if I catch the flu and die, I’m holding you personally at fault.” Joly told him, grabbing his hand as they started skiing down the slope.

Unfortunately, a few feet of sliding later, one of Bossuet’s skis caught under him, and he ended up tumbling with Joly rather ungracefully with all the way down to the bottom of the hill, where Grantaire and Enjolras were already rolling around in the snow.

Joly looked up at Bossuet, annoyed, with a face full of snow. He tried to be angry at Bossuet, but he couldn’t keep from laughing in between his accusations. “WE—ARE—BOTH—GOING—TO—GET—MOTHERFUCKING—HYPOTHERMIA DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WE’RE BOTH SO COLD AND OUR CLOTHES WET NOW—”

Bossuet silenced him soon enough and sufficient to say he wasn’t angry for much longer.

-

“You know what, Combeferre? Skiing is kind of like sex.” Courfeyrac remarked.

“You wanna just leave and have sex?”

“Yes. I’ll ask Jehan to join us.”

-

“Your golden hair looks so beautiful with snow in it.”

“Marius that’s like the eleventh comment you’ve made about my hair in the past twenty minutes.”

“It’s not my fault you look like a real life angel in the snow!”

“MARIUS WE ARE HERE TO SKI NOT TO COMMENT ON MY BEAUTY.”

“Well you’re certainly doing a great job of it.” Marius observed as she skied circles around him. He made no attempt to follow her, content to just sit and watch.

“Yes, and you’re doing a great job of sitting there like a lazy bum and watching me.” She grinned and grabbed his hand. “Come on.”

“Cosette, I don’t think this is a good idea—” Marius started as she started pulling him along behind her.

“Why not? We’re at the bottom of the goddamn hill, Marius, there’s not that much that can go wrong.” Cosette pointed out.

“That’s very close to ‘nothing can possibly go wrong’, Cosette, and that’s a very dangerous statement to make, especially when I am traveling on a slick surface with two pieces of wood strapped to my feet.”

“Marius, this is your last chance, DO YOU WANT TO SKI WITH ME OR NOT?” Cosette offered, stopping dead in their tracks.

Marius righted himself with a smile, glad to be stationary again. “I’m happy just standing here, a man in love, basking in your allure, my beautiful lark.”

“Well, okay then, I guess I’ll just go ski with Eponine then!” She kissed him quickly on the cheek, let go of his hand, and skied over to where Eponine, the only one in the group who was actually skiing at the moment, was waiting at the bottom of the ski lift. Cosette winked at Marius before hopping on the ski lift with Eponine, where they sailed to the top and spent the rest of the night laughing at Marius forlornly sitting alone on the bench below and working their way through the slopes.

The rest of the group had disintegrated into various stages of groping and kissing at the bottom of the hill, earning them confused and concerned looks from the rest of the skiers.


End file.
